Tested Love
by MoonLight shadows 3434
Summary: It turns out Kalona has one more tie to darkness. As he tries to remove it and take on his own life with Zoey and his children. As he does, Zoey finds something terrible about her immortal lover. Will this secret destroy their love for ever?
1. Prolog

_Ok its technically not a chapter. But a prolog and I just want to say that my series and all my other stories are dedicated to Missy price. My mother and co writer. The start of my fan fiction would never have come with out her introducing me to the books and talking to me about them. Thanks for sticking with my series this long u guys r great. If u have any ideas then tell me and I will look into the ideas. _

_I know people r confused with writing so is a key:_

'_talking in a dream or mind. Mostly I use it with Nyx or the darkness.'_

' _**a letter or poem'**_

"**normal talking and narrations"**


	2. Wedding day :P

_**Zoey**_

**I turned and looked at Kalona "oh my Kalona this is beautiful." I looked at the necklace made of pure turquoise it was lovely. "I thought you would like a hand made present. So I made it for you it was hard but worth the smiled on your face." I smiled "really you made this yourself?" I asked "yes my love I did" I giggled and looked at the clock. I gasped "I have to go prepare for the wedding. I have to wed Damian and Jack remember." He smiled "yes go on, there are some things I must take care of. I will meet you there love you." He said and I ran to the temple. When I got there my friends met me at the entrance. I smiled "were are Damian and Jack?" I asked them "getting ready" I looked at my best friend and smiled as I went up in front of the statue. I smiled and Damian came and stood on one side. I noticed his parent's weren't there. I looked to the door and saw jack walk in. he looked great in a dress. Yes Jack is wearing a dress, it was Erin's idea. They were there together and I began:**

"_**Dearly beloved we are gathered her today to witness a union between these too love birds. They have come together in love and joy, promising to always love and respect each other. By the name of the goddess Nyx I ask the two of you Damian do you take jack to be you wedded love and partner?  
>"I do" I smiled "and jack do you take Damian to-" he cut me off saying "YES! Yes I do!" we all smiled, "then with the power of the goddess and the emlements I pronounce you husband and husband." <strong>_**They smiled and kissed. The ceremony was over, I looked and saw Kalona sitting there. When had he come in, everyone was leaving "when did you get here?" he smiled. "A minet or two after you started." I kissed him and he smiled "come on there is a party" I smiled and we went down to the court yard were decorations and other wedding stuff was set up. We all party for a while before dismissing and wishing Damian and Jack farewell to their honing moon. I smiled at Kalona and we dismissed the students and went to bed for the day.**

**Kalona**

**Zoey had fallen asleep and I stood up. I tucked a blanket around her and left ot go to Nyx's temple. I walked through the court yard. I sighed and Thought about Zoey. She was so sweet and so very beautiful and kind. I was happy I had met her. she was my love "thank you Nyx for bringing Zoey into my life." I smiled and went in the temple. I knew I wasn't here to praise Nyx though. This time I had questions only Nyx can answer. I sighed knowing what I was, is not what I want to continue being. I was a monster only Nyx could help me get rid of it.**

**Stark**

**Kalona was back to normal and I was happy for Zoey. She loved him so much "Stark" I looked over to see Thanatos running over to me. she smiled "hey" I kissed her " how are you" "great," she said and kissed me again. I was happy to see my girl friend smiling. She was lovely and warm hearted. I loved her and planed to take things slow. I loved Thanatos and I felt that I still loved Zoey some as well.**


	3. Will you Come?

**Rephiam**

**I looked at Stevie Rae, I was happy. I had a human body and someone to love. My father was in love with my lover's best friend. It all worked out it seemed so perfect. "rephie" I looked down at her "what did you call me?" she giggled "it's a nickname for you. Do you like it?" I smiled "ya I do" I kissed her and pulled her into my arms. " I love you" she whispered "I love you too."**

**Kalona**

**I was down on my knees praying but with no answer I gave up. I had been in the temple alone for almost 3 hours. I was t tired so I fell asleep in the temple. I was not asleep for more than probably forty minutes when "Kalona wake up." I opened my eyes and Zoey was standing above me. she touched my shoulder "are you ok?" she asked me "yes I am I just fell asleep praying to the goddess." She smiled "I am happy that your faith in Nyx is restored but don't worry me like you did ok" she said "ok sorry, I stood up and picked her up. She smiled and I walked out of the temple. I flew off with her, she was my love. My life and everything. I smiled at her and thought of my little daughter. I smiled knowing we had a family but I wanted to get ride of my last thread of darkness. I wanted to destroy it, live without it. I wanted help but I couldn't ask Zoey. She would hate me forever if she knew and I sighed and took her to our room I was going to make love to her that night for in three weeks we would be married. She was to be mine for ever a smile crossed my lips as I thought about it. She laid on the bed "my love" I whispered. She reached up and undid t he button and zipper on my pants. I laughed "I will make the best love to you tonight." I said "ok" I ripped her clothing off. She pressed herself up against me and I kept her close. She was smiled "I am ready Kalona" she said and our bodies started t become one. She moaned and smiled at me "I love you" she said and I whispered into her ear "I love you too."**

**Zoey**

**When I woke up I felt Kalona's arms around me. I felt Kalona kiss me "good morning my darling." He said "morning" I smiled and sat up "Kalona last night was fun." He laughed "told you so." He smiled and I sat up. Kalona kissed me again and I stood up. My body was still bare and I felt a chill go up my spine. I looked around and smiled at the immortal "I cant wait till our wedding" I said and he laughed "me either my love." He pulled me into his arms and we stood there dancing and swaying. **

**The day seemed to go by pretty quickly, I was in lunch with Kalona. "dad" we turned and looked at rephiam coming towards us. "yes my son" "I need to talk to you." He stood "go on my love" I said and he walked off with rephiam and I sighed. I was so happy I was with my husband. The man I loved was happy and so was I. I continued eating "hey Z" I jumped and turned to see my best friend "he Stevie rae" I said "how are ya Z?" she asked "good. Mine and Kalona's wedding day is almost here." She smiled "ya just like 3 weeks." But what will I do, my father is probly not happy with my choices and might not be up to walking me down the aisle. I sighed and my best friend looked at me "hey are you alright Z?" "ya just thinking about my father." I said "what about him?" "I don't have someone to walk me down the aisle. My father probably hates Kalona and my wedding is going to be guided with Nyx." I said "ya so you think he wont show?" I nodded "pretty much, god why does my father have to be such a dick." I said "I don't know, hey the day is going to be cloudy after school when the shops and stores open you want to go out?" I looked up "sure sounds fun and cool." I said and she smiled. She left and walked off to her room. "hello Zoey" I looked around "what now?" I turned my head and Neferet was standing there. Ah hell now I had to deal with the queen of hell. Yes I changed her nickname fits her more. I sighed "what is it you want?" I looked at her "you know what I want." She said and left, there where times I hated my new life. But I was happy I met the love of my life and the child I had. "hello my priestess." I turned to look at stark "hey Stark how are you?" I smiled at my guardian "good" "that's good, hey were is your sister?" he sat down "well turns out she wasn't my whole sister. My mom cheated on my dad and had a baby and turns out the baby was my uncle who is a male witch. So he-" "warlock" I interrupted him "what?" "warlock is a male witch." He looked at me "what ever so anyways he has her now and well I wont have to see her again for the next 9 years." He said "ok so no more hyperactive little girl or anything?" he laughed "pretty much until well your kid starts acting up." He smiled "ok well my and Stevie Rae are going shopping later so tell everyone else so they don't have a major freak out." "whats this about a major freak out?" I jumped and turned to see Kalona "damn it Kalona you scared me." he laughed "sorry my love." He kissed me "merry meet stark." He said and sat back down with me. I was happy to be with Kalona and that I had such a loving man by my side. We smiled at each other "well see you later Z" "see ya stark." He walked out and Kalona gave me a sweet smile. He kissed my again "I think we should get back to teaching my love." He said and stood up. We both went back to our class rooms. I spent the rest of the day hardly thinking n my students or classes. I was stuck on my father. It all went by in a blur. I hardly remembered it "you ready to go Z?" my best friend asked me "sorry Stevie Rae something has come up. Can we do it tomorrow I heard it will be cloudy and rainy all week." I said "sure do what you need ok." I smiled "thanks, see you later." I went off and climbed into my little bug and drove off.**

**When I arrived at the house I sighed. "this is probably gonna get me killed." I said out loud. I looked around, Neferet or her car was no where in site. I got out and walked up to the front porch. I took a moment to gather my courage. I knocked on the door "give me a minute." His voice came through the wooden door. It opened after a few minutes. I could hear Cherokee music, I looked at him "oh Zoey, what a pleasant surprise. If I knew you were to arrive, I might have striated the house up a bit." He smiled "cut the innocent act we both know how sadistic you are." I said "that might be why Celeste was such a bitch." He leaned against the door frame "are you here for another reason other than to judge me?" "yes" he looked at me "come in side then." He said and I walked in, the room was a mess of different papers and pillows. I sat on the sofa "so have you seen what the darkness can do for you and come to join me?" "not a chance." His smile turned to a frown "awww you would make a perfect servant for the darkness." He said sadly "what ever will you do me a favor?" he looked confused "what kind of favor?" "the kind a father should do on his daughter's wedding day." I said "hmmm ok let me hear it." "will you walk me down the aisle on my wedding day." His eyes widened "depends when?" in three weeks." "Where?" damn he had to be sure it was not in Nyx's temple "Grandma Redbird's farm." I said "ok" "so will you come?" **


	4. familar poem an shoping trip

**Zoey**

"**let me get this strait, you want me to walk you down the aisle?" he smiled "yes now will you do it or not?" "yes I will my daughter." I smiled "but dad you have to make an oath to me that will be upheld till you get back to your house after the wedding." I said "ok?" "you have to swear on your immortal life that you will not cause any mischief, harm my friends, or harm Nyx while she is there with us." "Nyx will be there?" I nodded "hmm ok." "you have to make true to the oath before you may come." He sighed "yes I swear on my immortal life I will be have and not cause any harm to your goddess or friends." He said "one more oath "you also have to swear Neferet will not be there with you." He laughed "oh I will expesialy keep that promise my child. I hate that bitch, I am a step from killing her." his words shocked me "really?" "yes she is everything but reasonable." I giggled and stood up "come on" I said "huh?" he was confused again "we have to find you a tux." I said "oh" he stood and went over to the CD player and turned off the music. " Before we leave I would like to show you a poem I had written right before you arrived." He said and walked into the kitchen. He came back with a piece of paper:**

_**Hush now dear child **_

_**you must not cry no more **_

_**The Great Spirit is watching**_

_** he will protect you**_

_**Darkness **__**cannot enter**_

_** only love and light may come **_

_**sleep with ease no harm**_

_** shall come**_

_**My child I am here**_

_** no matter where you are**_

_** I will always be there**_

_**When the eagle flies over the mountain**_

_** when the bat flies through the moon lit forest**_

_** even when the darkness comes**_

_**And you feel all alone **_

_**I am here with you**_

_** never alone **_

_**sleep peacefully my child….. **_

**I finished reading the poem over and over. It was Kalona's lullaby that he had sung to me once before. My eyes had widened "Kalona" I whispered "what about him?" My father asked "he sang me this lullaby one evening when I couldn't sleep. I was afraid and he sang the lullaby in a whisper and I fell asleep." I said "well…" he started but I pushed the poem and everything from my mind "let's go" I said and turned to walk out the door.**

**I sat on a bench out side the dressing room. "so what's the theme of the wedding?" he asked through the door "it's the elements along black or silver." "I said so this tux might work?" "depends I have not seen it yet." I said and he laughed well I am coming out now." He stepped out and it looked perfect. "great" I said "really?" "yes" he smiled. She stood "thanks for this dad" I hugged him "I guess this is the one I will get." He said and I smiled "I have to get back to the school." I said and he nodded "ok I will head home myself." **

**I pulled into the school parking lot. I sighed, school was 2 hours away from starting. Oh goddess this was not going to be a quick day. I walked to the office first and sat in the chair and I sighed. A message appeared on the computer scream. On of the high priestess from the council wanted to talk to me. I clicked the button "merry meet high priestess Zoey" "merry meet" I said back "is everything all right there in Tulsa?" she asked "yes it is fine" I sighed and sat back in my chair. "Are you sure?" "Yes yes just some trouble with my human past." She raised an eye brow. "Meaning?" "Nothing just some family issues I can take care of things do not worry." She nodded and "I have to go I there the day is about to start." We said the vampire's traditional good bye and ended the talk. I sighed "hey" I looked up to see Kalona and I smiled at him and he came over and kissed me. "Hey my love" I said and he kissed me more. I loved Kalona more that I had ever loved anyone in my life. I smiled and kept kissing him. "You should go get ready love. You have class to teach."I nodded and left to go to my room. I got in the shower and let the water run over me. "Nyx thank you for everything you have given me. I am so happy with Kalona and my friends. Maybe you can help me bring my father back to light." I smiled and got out. I put a dress on and fixed my hair in a pony tail and went to start the day.**


	5. secret reaveled

Kalona

I sat there at the desk, Nyx had not responded to my prayers and I was getting mad. I needed her help and I was upset that I couldn't reach her. I closed my eyes and sighed "professor Kalona" I looked up "yes what is it?" "I have a question" I looked at him "yes?" "I need to ask you in private." He said "ok fine wait 15 mints and class will be over." He nodded and sat down. I sighed and went back to grading reports they had done on Romeo and Juliet. They had done a pretty good job well the guys mostly and some girls. I had a suspicion on when I had Zoey with me teaching they were jealus and angry so they failed. I sighed, the day was two and a half weeks away now and Zoey at times would worry me. the bell rang and all but the boy that wanted to talk left. He looked at me "what is it you wish to talk about Daniel?" "I like this girl and I know hope well you can be around women. Can you tell me or give me any ideas on how to let her know I like her?" I leaned back and crossed my arms "so what you mean is you need romantic advice?" "yes" "have yu tried flowers? A not perhaps, one with a romantic poems." I said and he smiled "no but I should, thank you." "your welcome I scribbled down on a piece of paper. Take this" he looked at me "what is it?" "a not excusing you showing up for class." "oh thanks see you later professor." I nodded and stood up. I had the period free, but I had to take care of something. I wanted to spend this time with Zoey but there were certain things I must take care of.

Zoey

I sighed and looked out the window I had the period free and I thought about finding Kalona. I smiled and stood from the desk and walked out the door. I saw Kalona walking through the hall. I looked at him and he walked by my class room. I sighed ad tried to follow him. He walked out side and I saw a spear appear in his hand. He took off to the sky and I ran off to my car and drove fallowing our connection. When I found my self at a hospital I was confused. I ran through the halls and found myself ut side a child's room. I gasped, Kalona was standing above her and she touched his has "who are you?" she was a little girl. I could hear the doctor talking to the mother "she is not going to make it, I am sorry its best just let time take its course." The mother was crying, I looked back at Kalona. He leaned closer to the girl "its ok, I can end your pain. I am an angel." He kissed her forehead like he was a parent and she giggled. "sweaty what are you laughing at." The mother asked "the angel, he is saying he will take my pain away." I gasped "what?" my eyes widened and I watched him smooth her hair back. "relax dear child," she nodded and he touched the spear to her heart and she gasped. Her eyes closed as kalona pulled something from her chest. He heart, he had killed the child. I gasped as he ate it, his eyes looked up and met mine.

Kalona

No, she saw me and I saw her. I ran out of her room, I tried to follow her out the door to her car. \when I caught up to her she was trying to get to her car. I grabbed her "NO! stay away from me!" I kept my grip and opened the back door of the car. I shoved her in and pushed her down. Keeping her down, I looked her in the eyes. "get off me!" she struggled "what are you going here?" "I followed you she said still trying to get free. I sighed and let her go, "you lied to me!" she said "no I didn't!" "you said you no longer served the darkness yet you killed that little girl." I was lost for words she kicked me of her and I got out of the car. I watched sadly as she drove off.

I sighed as I landed on her grandmother's lavender farm. I went up to her door and knocked "Sylvia please I must speak with you." The door open, Zoey's mother was standing there. "what do you want with my mother?" "I need to speak with her/  
>"linda who is at the door?" I looked at her grandmother "me, Sylvia I really need to speak with you alone." I looked at her mother "ok let me get a flash light and a jacket and we can get going." She said and I nodded, she came out a few minutes later. "lets walk as we talk" she said "so what is wrong?" "Zoey found out what I am." I same and looked to the ground. "oh dear, is she up set." "I believe she might hate me." I said and tears run down my face "I hate myself and what I am." I sank down in the flowers "have you tried talking to Nyx?" she asked "yes I have, she won't answer me." she looked down at me "maybe I can help." She said "really?"<p>

Zoey

I drove too my grandmother's house, surely she can help me. I sighed and got out of the car. I saw him "Zoey?" he looked at me "Don't come near me!" I screamed again "let vme explain please." He was begging "fine tell me why you did what you did." He sighed and puled me into his arms. "Zoey I still have one tie to darkness I wish to ride my self of. And that is the tie that makes me have to kill. If I don't I will die Zoey." My eyes widen and I didn't move. "Zoey" he said "why don't you ask Nyx to get ride of it?" I asked "I have, but she won't answer. The reason I kept this from you is so that I wouldn't hurt you. I just wanted to be gone." He was crying "please, please believe me I am sick oh hurting people." My arms went around him and I held him close to me. "Kalona I don't know how much I can forgive me. Keeping such a big secret hurt me and I didn't want to see that child die." My voice cracked and I was going to cry. "Zoey listen too me, the girl was going to die a more painful death if I wasn't there." He said and I sighed "ok" "I love you Zoey." He said "Kalona I still love u it will just take some time to fully trust you again ok." "ok, but do you still want to marry me after this?" I smiled "yes I do, I love you." I kissed him and smiled. "Zoey" I looked at my grandmother "Grandma." I smiled and ran over to her. "hello U-we-tsi-a-ge- ya" she said and hugged me. "zoey I would like to keep Kalona here to help him get rid of the demon." "ok" I said and turned "I have to get back to the school." They nodded an said good bye, I smiled and got back in the car to drive off to the house of night.

_Ok tell me what ya'll think of where its heading. What you think of th story line an stuff. See ya :P_

Meep meep MEEEEEEP!


	6. insanaty

Zoey

"OMG! Just five days Zoey. Then you and Kalona will be married. My best friend said and I smiled "ya" "you ok Z?, you have been acting really weird the past few weeks." "yep just peachy." She looked at me "where have you been going these past few weeks?" "Therapy I think I am going insane." I said and she sighed "really?" "yep" I sighed "either that or I am depressed, hey, can vampires ever get depressed?" "I don't know probably." She said and I sighed "well hell" the door busted open and there stood Neferet "Neferet just the person I was looking for." Her face changed from anger to confusion. "What?" she looked at me and Stevie Rae "you've been alive for a long time," "are you implying that I am old?" she said "no well yes. Kinda but that's not the point. Can vampires get depressed?" she was lost now "  
>ummmm I think they can, maybe. I am not the one to ask on that issue." I sighed "fine bleh ok. I already asked Dragon and Anastasia and then you." "ask one older then us and why the hell do you want to know anyways?" "i think I am either depressed or going insane." She looked at me and gave a small smiled "have you thought about killing or burning people?" "no and no" "well your just depressed then. And where is Kalona?" she asked "at my grandmother's farm helping her with something." "oh ok" "why are you even here?" I asked and her face went blank "I forget well I will remember in time." She left and I looked at Stevie Rae. "that was out of the ordinary." She said "ya well I am gonna go now see ya later."I said and ran out the door.<p>

Kalona

I laid there on the ground, most of my body was in pain and weak. I looked up the Sylvia, "are you sure this will work?" I asked "yes I am now get up." I did my best to stand, and followed her. she told me what I needed to do _'this betrayal shall be the death of you!' _the darkness hissed at me and I sighed "I am ready do it Sylvia I want this gone. I want to be with Zoey and not have her scared or afraid of me. I want her to be happy." She looked down at me and nodded, I laid there as she started the ritual.

Zoey

I felt a terrible pain in my chest, "Kalona!" I gasped his name and fell to my knees. "Zoey whats wrong?" I looked up at Stark "I don't know" tears streamed down my face. I felt like shit "Zoey, it looks like your imprint with Kalona has been broken." I looked up at Loren "what?" I tried to stand but the pain was to much, I gave up and laid back on the ground. Loren pulled me to my feet and into his arms. "what this happens the vampire and the human must both rest. Meaning you are to go to bed." I looked at him "ok then take me to bed." He smiled "ok I will." As he carried me through the halls to the dorm, I thought about Kalona. Why had be broken our imprint and caused me so much pain. I felt tears run down my cheeks and I looked up at loren. He came to my door and opened it, he walked in and laid me on the bed. "will you please leave me alone." He sighed "why?" "I want to be alone" I said and I looked at him "fine sleep well young priestess." He said and walked out of the room. I could tell he didn't want to bed he saw I was in need of time alone. I sighed and pulled my blanket over my bed and started to drift off to sleep. _ (I looked around and noticed I was in a lovly garden, filled with many kinds of flowers. "Zoey" I turned "You!" Kalona stood there in front of me with a very saddened look on his face. "why the hell did you do it? I gave you my love, my heart, Everything. And then you just go and break the imprint like its nothing and cause me so much pain and misery." He stood there and looked me in the eyes "I didn't mean to. Let me explain." He said and I turned my face away "no you hurt me alone Kalona. This time I don't think I can forgive you."_


	7. Broken

Zoey

"OMG! Just five days Zoey. Then you and Kalona will be married. My best friend said and I smiled "ya" "you ok Z?, you have been acting really weird the past few weeks." "yep just peachy." She looked at me "where have you been going these past few weeks?" "Therapy I think I am going insane." I said and she sighed "really?" "yep" I sighed "either that or I am depressed, hey, can vampires ever get depressed?" "I don't know probably." She said and I sighed "well hell" the door busted open and there stood Neferet "Neferet just the person I was looking for." Her face changed from anger to confusion. "What?" she looked at me and Stevie Rae "you've been alive for a long time," "are you implying that I am old?" she said "no well yes. Kinda but that's not the point. Can vampires get depressed?" she was lost now "  
>ummmm I think they can, maybe. I am not the one to ask on that issue." I sighed "fine bleh ok. I already asked Dragon and Anastasia and then you." "ask one older then us and why the hell do you want to know anyways?" "I think I am either depressed or going insane." She looked at me and gave a small smiled "have you thought about killing or burning people?" "no and no" "well your just depressed then. And where is Kalona?" she asked "at my grandmother's farm helping her with something." "oh ok" "why are you even here?" I asked and her face went blank "I forget well I will remember in time." She left and I looked at Stevie Rae. "that was out of the ordinary." She said "ya well I am gonna go now see ya later."I said and ran out the door.<p>

Kalona

I laid there on the ground, most of my body was in pain and weak. I looked up the Sylvia, "are you sure this will work?" I asked "yes I am now get up." I did my best to stand, and followed her. she told me what I needed to do _'this betrayal shall be the death of you!' _the darkness hissed at me and I sighed "I am ready do it Sylvia I want this gone. I want to be with Zoey and not have her scared or afraid of me. I want her to be happy." She looked down at me and nodded, I laid there as she started the ritual.

Zoey

I felt a terrible pain in my chest, "Kalona!" I gasped his name and fell to my knees. "Zoey whats wrong?" I looked up at Stark "I don't know" tears streamed down my face. I felt like shit "Zoey, it looks like your imprint with Kalona has been broken." I looked up at Loren "what?" I tried to stand but the pain was to much, I gave up and laid back on the ground. Loren pulled me to my feet and into his arms. "what this happens the vampire and the human must both rest. Meaning you are to go to bed." I looked at him "ok then take me to bed." He smiled "ok I will." As he carried me through the halls to the dorm, I thought about Kalona. Why had be broken our imprint and caused me so much pain. I felt tears run down my cheeks and I looked up at loren. He came to my door and opened it, he walked in and laid me on the bed. "will you please leave me alone." He sighed "why?" "I want to be alone" I said and I looked at him "fine sleep well young priestess." He said and walked out of the room. I could tell he didn't want to bed he saw I was in need of time alone. I sighed and pulled my blanket over my bed and started to drift off to sleep. _ (I looked around and noticed I was in a lovely garden, filled with many kinds of flowers. "Zoey" I turned "You!" Kalona stood there in front of me with a very saddened look on his face. "why the hell did you do it? I gave you my love, my heart, Everything. And then you just go and break the imprint like its nothing and cause me so much pain and misery." He stood there and looked me in the eyes "I didn't mean to. Let me explain." He said and I turned my face away "no you hurt me alone Kalona. This time I don't think I can forgive you." He looked at me and his eyes went to the ground and he wimpered. "Zoey please let me explain." He said and I saw how pitiful he looked. "No!") _I sat up and gasped, my head was pounding. I was mad at Kalona and I hated what he had done. But maybe I should have given him the chance to explain. I sighed and mentally kicked my self for what I had done. After a while there was a knock at my door "who is it?" I said "its me, Darius." I smiled "hey Darius how are you?" I opened the door and he put his fist over his heart and bowed. I smiled "how are you priestess." He asked "good, tired but good." I said and looked down. I saw a poem in front of me and thought about my father. I read it and gasped:

Blood and

Bone your

All by your self

But your not alone

You wanted in

An know you're here

Consumed in hate

Fed with fear

They live with hate

I sighed; my father had somehow gotten in and left this as I slept. I thought about Kalona and then looked up at Darius. "Priestess there is somewhere you must go. Come with me and Aphrodite. We will take you there." He said and I nodded "ok let me get changed first." He bowed and then walked out the door and closed it behind himself. I smiled and went to the closet and pulled a t-shirt and jeans out. I pulled my dress off and put the clothing I had selected on. I sighed, I walked out the door and Darius guided me to the car and I got in. "hey Z" I looked up at Aphrodite "hey" I said and Darius climbed in the driver's side and started the car. I sighed and looked out the window. A song came on the radio and I sat there listening:

_Open your eyes to see, the life that they used to see. Hoping that they still believe. So you walk into the night, hoping to find distant memories. The memory of you and me. you find out that when I am gone. You gotta keep moving on, you gotta keep moving on, you gotta keep moving on. And everything that you believe in, is drifting away with not reason. You head back to where you belong. You find your self falling with no one to catch you._

I sat there listening to it and I smiled a little:

_You gotta keep moving on, keep moving on, moving on…. You gotta keep moving on gotta keep moving on gotta keep moving moving. You gotta keep moving on you gotta keep moving on keep moving on. You gotta keep moving on. Keep moving moving you gotta keep moving on oooooooo_

The song was over and I looked out the window and sighed. "are you alright Priestess?" "yes I am thank you Darius." I thought about Kalona, how sorrowful his eyes where in the dream. And then when he found out I had seen him. All Kalona wanted or what he said he wanted was me. I loved him but I was still upset. I had to keep moving on thought. Maybe I can make this work with Kalona, maybe just maybe we can have a life and raise our daughter. Together, he was so nice to me. maybe I shouldn't doubt him. I just have to keep moving on…..

_Omg still more suspense. Will she chose to give Kalona another chance or will it be over with them for good. And the song is called Moving on by Dan ghan or something like that. It's not in YouTube though. So look the lyrics up on Google or Bing or whatever. Its used in a video on the HoN series site. Zoey's hunted video where she first dreams of Kalona. Well toodles…_

_MEEP 0.0 *runs off*_


	8. Date night

Zoey

I sighed and kept looking at the trees and buildings that passed by. I was alittle saddened and then I noticed that neither Darius or Aphrodite where speaking. I sighed and the I noticed we were getting close to my grandmother;s lavender farm. I looked around and Darius turned to look at me. "Zoey befor we get there I must tell you this." He said "what is it?" "your mother has died," my eyes widened and I looked at him "what?" "she killed her self, your Grandmother wishes you be there" I looked down "all because I said she as a horrible mother, and that Nyx was better than her and that my dad was better around me." we pulled into the drive way and I got out. I ran up and was wrapped in my grandmother's arms. "oh Uh-swe-ga I am so sorry." She whispered "this is my fault" I said "are you confessing to murder?" I turned my head "what?" "well everyone she knew is a suspect in murder until we rule suicide." She said and I sighed. "no," I said "if I had just held back my anger and not yelled those things she would still be alive." I said "what things?" "that she was basicly a terrible mother and that my father was better than her to me." I said and looked at my grandmother "its ok Zoey go inside your friends are there." I jumped and then walked in the door. "oh Z we're so sorry" my best friend came up and hugged me. I cried, I noticed that someone was at the top of the steps. I walked up and followed my senses till I came to a room. I opened the door and saw him. "Kalona?" I whispered "I am sorry for your lose." He said "Kalona what happened?" he looked up, I saw where tears had gown down his face. I walked over to him "thanks for caring, I want to talk." He nodded "ok" I sat on the bed "why did yoy break the imprint?" I asked "Zoey it broke due to the spell. We don't know why, it just did." He said and I kissed him "I am sorry for yelling." I whispered "its ok." He pulled me close to me and smiled. "can you tell me what happened?" I asked "you mean what happened to your mom?" he whispered "please, at least I can here it from you." I said "well me and your grandmother where heading back earlier after she had done to ritual. We got close to the house and then all the sudden BANG! We rand up into the house. She had killed her self in the attic." He said and I looked down "I fell like I killed her," I felt him pull me closer to me "its not your fault, I know its not." He said "I wish we had just gotten back her quicker so she would be alive." I looked at him "I am so sorry." I whispered "its ok I get that your mad its not your fault." I cried against his chest and I heard the door open. "Zoey" I turned and looked at my grandmother "I see you two have seemed to make up." She said and smiled a little. "are the police still out there?" I asked "no they left." I sighed and Kalona stood up, "let's go down stares my love." He said and I smiled and followed him down the steps. "What the hell?" Kalona stood right next to me. "you basterd what are you doing here." I jumped when Stark yelled at him. "Stark stop," I said and Kalona sat down in a chair. He smiled at me and I went over and sat in his lap. "why did yu do that to her. you hurt her so much after yu promise to protect her." Kalona looked at me "I think they should know."? I said he sighed "you are right."

when he was done explaining everything, "what!" I looked at my friends "so all this happened cause you wanted to rid your self of that last tie to the darkness?" Stark asked "yes when the imprint broke it was because of the spell that was cast." Kalona looked at me and I smiled "guys I have something to tell you. Its something I have been hiding."

Lenobia

I sat in my room thinking about the other day. "I have never had that much fun in a while." I was sure it wouldn't last though. Something pinged against my window, I looked over and saw a rock hit it. I walked over, there he was standing there. I opened the window "Calvin?" he smiled "hello lenobia" he said "what are you doing" he jumped up and landed on my window seal. "I came to as you out" he said "what?" "yes so will you." I looked at him "yes I will." He smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "I will pick you up at twelve A.M. then" he said "good bye for now Lenobia, sleep well." He said and jumped out the window. I closed it and then locked it. I looked at the clock, it was five A.m. already. I had a few hours to sleep and then wake up at eleven to get ready. I smiled and laid down on the bed.

Anastisa

I awoke around eleven fifteen. I felt like I needed some blood but didn't want to wake Dragon. He always looked so sweet sleeping, I got up and walked down to the kitched and grabbed a bag of blood and drank it down. I smiled and walked up the steps "no, I don't think that one wuld work." I heard lenobia talked and I peeked through the crack in her door. She was infront of a mirror. It looked like she was trying to figure out a dress to wear. "going some where?" I said and walked in. she jumped "oh goddess you scared me Anastisa." "sorry so what are you up to this late?" she sighed and mumbled something "what?" "I have a date in one hour, and I am trying to figure out what to wear." She said and I gasped "a date!" I giggled and closed her door. "well let me help you get ready." She looked at me "wait I don't think that I will need it." I grabbed her arm and drug her into the bath room.

After thrity minutes of messing with her hair I had done a long braid down her back. "ok now go try on the three dresses I picked out for you." I said "dresses?" "yes now go try them on" she sighed and walked from the room. First dress was short and strapless, "not going with the hair." I said and she turned and to try another on. She came out again with a long floor length and long sleeve dress. "I like the length it fits with the hair but the sleeves are a no no." I said and she sighed "ok well there is the last one." She said and went to put it on. When she came out I gasped "perfect just perfect!" I said "now makeup" she groaned "oh goddess if neferet wasn;t deadly then you are the queen of terror." She said and sat in the chair "come on don't be a buzz kill." I said, the door opened "Anastasia are you alright?" Dragon looked at us. "whats going on in here?" I smiled "our little Lenobia has grown up. She is going on a date." I said "what really?" "Yes really now can I just do my make up and get out of here." I turned to lenobia. "Fine" "and don't you dare tell anyone!" she growled "awwww" "now now you don't want to meet with an unfortunate stable accident that might result in death." She said "ok point taken my lips are sealed." I said and ran out the door with Dragon close behind me.

Lenobia

Oh goddess that was terrible. I thought she might kill me. I sighed and walked to the front gate and waited.

_MEEP 0.0 *runs off*_


	9. broken trust, untold secrets

Kalona

I looked at Zoey, she was still crying. I knew she was upset, she even thought her mom's death was her fault. "Zoey" she looked up at me "Kalona" she whispered my name "its ok, you just have to keep moving on." I said and kissed her forehead. She smiled and I took her by the hand, come lets go back down the steps. "but what if they are really mad, I made this decision with out telling anyone else." She said, she was speaking of the decision that brought her father into the wedding. "I am sure they are not" a knock came at the door "Z hun you alright?" "ya I am fine Damien" she said "come one." I pulled her to the door and opened it. We walked down the steps, I could feel her tremble a little. "don't worry no matter what I will never forsake you." I whispered "thanks" she smiled and we reached the foot of the steps. "zoey what the hell were you thinking!" "I just I don't know." Tears were still streaming down her cheeks. "Z he's evil, he'll kill us not to mention Nyx" she looked down, "hey she just wants a normal wedding," I yelled at them "so far her life has been far from normal!" "Kalona….." she whispered my name "are you not her friends? You didn't let her continue before you started yelling at her." I looked at my love her eyes were telling me she was shocked and upset. I pulled her to me. "he's right" I looked at her warrior. "we were mad she hid this from us, we should have let her finish." They looked at me and then to Zoey.

Lenobia

"Hey lenobia" he came up in a plane black car. "hey calvin." I said and smiled as I got in, "oh wow someone call the fire department cause this fire is hot." He laughed and I blushed "thanks" I said "your welcome" we drove down the road. We pulled into a parking lot, my eyes widened. "a restaurant like this Calvin? I don't know" he smiled "come on you look perfect." "its not that, its how fancy it is. I don't want you to waste your money on me." "don't worry about it." He kissed me and took my hand. i smiled and he led me into the restraurant/

Zoey

I sighed and sat down and looked at my friends. "so you made him promise not to hurt anyone?" Stark asked "ya so don't worry he wont do anything to us or Nyx." I smiled at him and then looked at my lover and soon to be husband. "I think that all of you owe my darling Zoey an apology." He said and all my friends said they were sorry "its ok guys" they smiled and we had a group hug. "sorry for hurting your feelings Z" I smiled "its ok well its getting late an stuff. Lets get to bed." They smiled and my grandmother got some blankets an pillows and blankets out. we all went to bed and we slept with no problem.

_MEEP 0.0 *runs off*_


	10. GET OUT!

**Stevie Rae**

"**OUT OUT OUT!" "what did I do?" I stood there as the twins were pushing Kalona to the door. "its bad luck to see the bride twenty-four hours before the wedding day Kalona." I said and he looked at me "thank you red one for telling me instead of pushing me to the DOOR! Like some people." He looked back at the twins "shut up!" "ok ok I am leaving." He said and walked out the door. I sighed and looked at Erin "really?" "what?" they looked over at me "could have told him ya know." "what ever how is bird boy?" "he has a name you know" they walked over and sat on the couch. "he is fine," I sighed "hey is Z alright I mean she was pretty upset when she found out about her mother." "ya" I turned "I need to talk to her though" I walked up the steps and saw Zoey walking into her room. "Hey Z" I said "Stevie Rae" **

**Zoey**

**I turned and looked at my best friend "hey how are you doing Z?" she came up to me and smiled "good just tired" I said "the twins just pushed Kalona out the door." She said "oh really they could have told him he couldn't be around till tomorrow at the wedding." I said and she looked at me "ya but I had to as they pushed him out." She said "well I am going to lay down for a bit see ya later." I said and went into my room. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. **

"**Zoey wake up my daughter." I heard her voice and shot up "Nyx!" she stood there in the room smiling at me "hello my child" she said and I ran over and hugged her "how have you been?" I asked her and she smiled "fine, thank you." She was like a mother that I had missed these past few years. She smiled down at me "Zoey where is Kalona?" "well the twins kicked him out so I wont see him till tomorrow." I said and she laughed, the door opened up "Zoey are you awake, I-"  
>my father stood there in the door way. "Dad" I ran over and gave him a quick hug "hey" I said and he smiled. But it faded when he saw the goddess. "hello <strong>**u-yo-tsv-hi" she said and I stood still. I hoped my dad would hold strong to his promise no to harm her or my friends. No one spoke or moved.**

"**hello Nyx" my father finally said and he didn't seem to be mad just blank. "Dad I am happy you came." I said and hugged him "ya," he said "so Kalona was pushed out the door by the twins?" the goddess asked "yep from what Stevie Rae told me." My father looked at me "Twins, Stevie Rae? Who might they be?" my father asked me "they are my friends the twins pretty much share a brain and Stevie Rae is my best friend. I met here when I came to the house of night. First friend I made." "oh hmm why don't you introduce me to them." He said and smiled "I dnt know, they know about oyu dad and I don't think they will like it." I said " I want to meet my daughters friends so we are going." I sighed "fine come on" "Zoey I have to go for now I will see you tomorrow." She hugged me and disappeared. I sighed and walked down the steps. We walked down the steps and I saw Stark with Thanatos. "hey Z" Stark looked at my father "Zoey run!" he said "Stark remember my dad is here to walk me down the aisle nothing else." I said and then Darius came in and looked at us "well now you seem to know a lot of males." My father said "Darius is dating another friend of mine. And stark is my warrior. Thanatos is his girl friend," "ah" he said and looked at my friends. "so what other friends are there?" he asked "Zoey!" I turned and saw Jack coming up to me. "hey jack how are you?" he smiled and hugged me "I didn't get to ask jack but how was your huning moon?" he smiled "great everything was great." "now who is this Zoey?" my father asked "Dad this is Jack, jack this is my dad." "hello" Jack said and looked at me "Hey z" Damien came up to me "who is this Z?" Damien looked at me "this is my dad and dad this is my friend Damien also jacks husband." My fathers eyes widened "what?" "their gay dad." My father looked at them and then to me. "this is a joke." He said "nope" my father didn't say anything "Dad?" I said "um will you give me a moment." He walked back up the steps and came back down a few minutes later. I looked at him "better?" I asked "yes" he said "so you two are married" he asked my friends "yes we are." He turned and walked into the kitchen, I followed him. "hello Sylvia "my grandmother turned around and dropped a bowl. It shattered and she backed up against the counter. "Zoey!" she gasped and I ran over "Grandma its OK he wont hurt anyone." My grandmother grabbed my arms, she remember what my father was capable of and was worried. I looked at my father "Dad I am going up to bed if you want hang around here but the ceremony is tomorrow." I said and walked up to my room, I laid on the bed and fell asleep thinking about Kalona.**

**I awoke the next evening around 10 and realized I had to get ready. I smiled and walked over to the closet and pulled the wedding dress out. I sighed and started getting ready, "Z" my best friend came in the door and smiled "getting ready huh?"I looked at her "ya" "man this dress is so beautiful Z." I smiled "yes it is" I looked at my self in the mirror, my best friend came behind me and started braiding my hair. "thanks" I said and when she finished I smiled and the door opened "Zoey are you ready?" I looked at my father and smiled "yes I am lets go."**


	11. married :3

**. **

**Zoey**

**I smiled and looked at my father as he led me to the make shift alter to Nyx. My lover stood there smiling at me ready for me to get there.**

**Kalona**

**I stood there in awe. She was so beautiful "shes all for you Kalona" the goddess whispered and I turned to look her in the eyes. She was smiling and happy. As her father led her up in front of me I gasped. The dress was so perfect on her and she was so beautiful in it. She smiled up at me and I wanted to kiss her. "Kalona, Zoey" we both looked at the goddess. "we are here to join two of my children in love. Kalona has vowed to protect and love my daughter Zoey Redbird and in turn Zoey has vowed to love Kalona and help him on the path of light." The goddess began and Zoey looked back at me. "Kalona do you accept these vows and that you will protect and love my daughter." "I do" I said the words proudly and happily. "and Zoey do you vow to take care of him and make sure Kalona stays on the path of light?" "I do" she smiled at me "does any one object?" "I object" my eyes turned to Zoey's step father "what the hell?" the words left my love's lips. "leave" "not till I know whats going on" zoey looked up at me and I sighed "Dragon can you?" "already on it" I watched as the sword master grabbed him and started to drag him away. "does anyone who's opion matters object?" the goddess asked and the only thing that was heard was the sound of yelling. "I think that's a no so Kalona kiss your bride." She said and I pulled Zoey into my arms and kissed her. we were married now and she wrapped her arms around me. we walked back down the aisle to another area. We sat down and the party started. I smiled and danced with Zoey, "I cant believe it Kalona. We are finally married and everything." She said and I smiled "ya we are married it is such a great day but I have not seen the boy heath or my daughter Adsila anywhere." I said and looked around. She sighed "I wonder what they are doing and where they are." I gave her a quick kiss "my I dance with my daughter?" I turned and looked at her father "ok of course go ahead there is something I must take care of." I said and walked off as Zoey began dancing with her father. I walked around the house "I love you" I heard a voice and walked around the corner. "what are you doing!" what I saw was my daughter and heath together. "Dad?" she looked at me "what is going on ****, ****Adsila****." As asked her "me and heath are dating" she said and I looked between the two "since when?" "the day after I got to be come a teenager." "what" "Kalona love whats going on" Zoey came running around the corner of the house. She stopped and looked at me. "Kalona" she said and then I turned "Zoey your friend heath was kissing my daughter." I said and "what?" she said "yes" my daughter looked down "Heath is that true?" "yes Zo it is" I sighed and looked away. "Kalona, I think you are over reacting." She said "huh?" "Kalona think about it, she has been a little girl for so long. She's finally grown up and able to date and do things now she couldn't. don't you think she disserves to be happy." She said and I looked down at my love. "I guess you're right." I said and walked back to the field with her arm in arm. **

**Neferet**

**I starred through the trees, my so called allie stood there talking to the goddess. Yet not ending her life. He had betrayed me, I was going to kill him** _'Neferet' _**the darkness hissed my name "master he is a lair, he is in league with them." I said **_'think my servant, what you think is not always what is.' _**It said and I looked back at Liam. He smiled at Zoey "thanks for coming dad." Zoey's voice drifted to my ears, she hugged him. I saw Kalona walk up to him "thank you for doing this for my love." The immortal that had once been my consort stood there arms around Zoey. I growled and backed into the shadows. Little did they know I had a nasty surprise in store for all of them.**

_**MEEP 0.0 *runs off***_


	12. Surprise and a small chanlange :P

**. **

**Zoey**

**I smiled and looked at Kalona, the reception was winding down. He looked at me "i guess we should get going then." he said "ya" "Zoey" my father walked up to us "dad is everything alright?" "yes I just wanted to wish you well." he hugged me, I hugged back and looked at Kalona. "i think we should get going." he said again "Priestess your flight leaves in an hour." Dragon came up to us. "thanks." "your welcome" I smiled at my father, "thanks for this dad." "LIAM!" everyone froze "Damn it how did she find me." my father hissed the words "dad what is she talking about?" "Remember what I said most people know me as Liam." I looked at him "you promised she wouldn't know dad!" I screamed "Zoey I promise I didn't tell her I swear. I was looking to get away for at least one day from her." he said and Kalona grabbed me and put me behind his back in hopes to protect me from harm. "YOU!" she screamed at me "Neferet what are you doing here!" "i could ask you the same thing Liam." she said and I looked at my father " I came to walk my daughter down the aisle to the alter." he said "oh to bad you should have just killed her and left. Because after this I will kill her slowly." she growled "what is it with you and killing my daughter?" may father started walking towards her.**

**I clung to Kalona out of fear "she will be in our way." my father growled "you will not harm her do you hear me!" "correction Liam it is you who I am here to kill." she said and looked my father in the eyes. A deadly game is what she was playing with him. "you seem to be going over to the side of light Liam." she said and my father rushed at Neferet and hit her with such force that she flew back and hit a tree. The sound of bones cracking echoed through the silence. My father came back over to us "Zoey you need to leave soon so you can catch your flight." he said and I nodded "see ya dad" I said and ran off to pack.**

_**Jack**_

"**well this was a very interesting night." I said and looked at Damien. We smiled at each other and I kissed him. "So what do you think they will do for their Halloween?" the Shune asked "pretty much what we did." Damien said and smiled at me. "TMI you two," "no its not," We walked towards the cars. "Stevie Rae what is T-M-I?" Rephiam asked "To Much Information." everyone smiled "well I hope my father and Zoey have a good time." "ya" we climbed in the car and drove back to the school.**

_**Rephiam**_

**I looked at Stevie Rae, she was smiled and happy. "Rephiam are you alright?" she asked me "yes I am dont worry." I said and kissed her. "I am happy I have this human form now" I said and she laughed "so am i" she kissed me and she laid her head on my shoulder. "awww bird boy is happy." I looked up at one of the girls, Stevie Rae had said they were called the twins. "Not funny you guys, now leave." she said and they turned to leave. I sighed and looked down at her. "i think we should get to bed." I said and laid down on the bed. She smiled and laid beside me and we both fell asleep.**

_**MEEP 0.0 *runs off* **_

_**1:Rise up and take the power back, it's time that  
>The fat cats had a heart attack, you know that<br>Their time is coming to an end, we have to  
>Unify and watch our flag ascend, so come on<br>**_

_**2: dont beleive in what they say **__**We're dead flies in the summertime  
>They leave us all behind<br>With duck tape scars on my honey  
>They don't like who you are<br>You we're like where we'll go  
>Brother protect me now<br>With blood they wash in the money**_

You don't believe God  
>I don't believe in luck<br>They don't believe in us  
>But I believe we're the enemy<br>You don't believe God  
>I don't believe in luck<br>They don't believe in us  
>But I believe we're the enemy<p>

3:Hunt goes on  
>deep in the night<br>time to pray  
>down on your knees<br>you can't hide from the  
>eternal light<br>until my last  
>breath I will figth( I will fight...)<p>

Now realise  
>the stars they die<br>darkness has  
>fallen in paradise<p>

but we'll be strong  
>and we will fight<br>against the  
>creatures of the night<p>

_**4: Zankoku na tenshi no te-ze  
>Madobe kara yagate tobitatsu<br>Hotobashiru atsui patosu de  
>Omoide wo uragiru nara<br>O-zora wo daite kagayaku  
>Shonen yo, shinwa ni nare<strong>_

5:Why was I one of the chosen ones?  
>Until the fight I could not see<br>The magic and the strength of my power  
>It was beyond my wildest dreams<p>

Dark wings they are descending  
>See shadows gathering around<br>One by one they are falling  
>Every time they try to strike us down<p>

Don't you die on me  
>You haven't made your peace<br>Live life, breathe, breathe  
>Don't you die on me<br>You haven't made your peace  
>Live life, breathe, breathe<p>

As they took your soul away  
>The night turned into the day<br>Blinded by your rays of life  
>Give us the strength we needed<p>

_**if any1 can guess what these songs are then they will get a get a sneak peak at 1 of the next chapters in my books. but only if they get all 5 PM me with the answers. this is only limited to the first 5 that answer corectly. and also the 4th song in in japanes so ya might want to translate it before trying to answer.**_


	13. Honeymoon travel

**. **

**Stark**

**I looked at Thanatos "they make a good couple" she said "ya" "is something wrong Stark?" she asked and I looked at her "Well then lets head home if you want." she said and I looked at her "we don't have to leave if you don't want to." " are sure?" "yes I am." I gave her a smile and looked at everyone else. "i think we should help clean up." I said and she nodded.**

**Zoey**

**I smiled at Kalona as we got on the plan. "so where are we going?" I asked him and he smiled "cant tell you my love, its a surprise." he said smiling "Please" "nope" I tried giving a puppy face "Listen if I told you now it will ruined the look in your beautiful eyes when you are happy." I sighed and sat back in the chair. What look did he mean by look in my eyes. "ok then well I guess I will read on the way there." Kalona smiled and looked me in the eyes. He was smiling.**

**I opened my bag and started going through it. I finally found my book, when I sat up and looked at Kalona his eyes where already asleep. He looked kind of adorable. I laughed softly and opened my book. **

**Rephiam**

**I smiled at Stevie Rae "i cant believe it" I whispered cant believe what Rephiam?" she asked me "oh I cant believe that I have a mother now." I said and she smiled "ya its great isn't it?" she asked "ya, thanks" I smiled at her and kissed her "it looks like it is time to go." I said and she took a watch out "ya it is getting late." she said and turned. We got in the car with everyone else. **

**When we got back to the house of night "well looks like it is time for bed." Dragon said and we turned to walk is side. "hey Rephiam" I turned and looked at stevie Rae. "yes what is it?" she looked down "there is something I need to tell you about." she said and I followed her up the her room.**

**Nyx**

**I had returned to my world "hey how was it" "it was good thank you Erebus." I sat down at the table. "so how are they?" "they are good, seems they are doing well on their paths." I said and Erebus kissed me. I could tell he was lustful but I didn't feel like he did. Lust was not a feeling I possessed. "hey are you alright?" he asked "yes just a little tired from a long day. I am going to bed." I said and walked past Erebus. I went up to my room and laid down on my bed and thought about Kalona. I remember what had happened all those years ago. I sighed and looked out the window. Finally I felt my eyes closing and I fell asleep. i had a very weird dream. **

**Zoey**

**when I awoke I found that I had fallen asleep on the plan and looked over at Kalona. He was awake. "hey" he whispered and I smiled "how long till we land?" I asked and he looked past me out the window "about three and a half hours." he said and pushed some hair out of my face. He kissed my lips and I blushed "i have kissed you many times. And you still blush." I knew he was right "ya I guess so." "its OK dear, that's a lovely shade on you." he said and I giggled "i cant wait till we get there so I can see what it is you are keeping a secret." I said and his smiled grew "i hope you like it."**

"**I know I will" I laid my head on his shoulder and he played with my hair. "so what do you think they are doing back at the school?" "lets not focus on that current situation. Its our honeymoon." I smiled "your right and I think we will have a good time." he laughed "we will have a very good time. I know we will my dear." I loved him and I was happy that he did come back along and that I met him. At first I thought he was nothing but evil. But after a while I learned that he could be sweet. " I love you" he said and I kissed him back "i love you more." I said back to him and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. He was so hansom and so adorable when he was sleeping. "hey Kalona" "yes my love" he said "you look so adorable as you sleep." I said and he looked away "adorable?" I giggled "yep" he smiled and kissed my cheek. " I am so happy." I said and Kalona smiled.**


	14. Memories

**Zoey**

**After the plan landed we got out and drove to some docks. I looked at Kalona and he smiled and blind folded me. I gasped "Kalona?" I waas worried and a bit scared. "why are you blind folding me?" "its for your surprise." he siad and kissed my cheek.**

**Kalona**

**I smileed at my love "Kalona" "yes my love?" she kissed me, I didn't know how she found my lips when she could not see. "Can you see through that?" "Not at all." I wrapped my arms around her and she laughed. "Good cause I want to see you smiling and surprised when I give you the little present." she smiled "i am so happy Kalona," she said smiling "so am I my little redbird." I kissed her again, I saw where where nearing the island, "we are almost there my dear just a little while longer." I said "ok" she snuggled close to me and I was so happy to have such a sweet, beautiful and kind girl.**

**The boat came to a stop at the island and I helped her out. I put our bags on the dock and watched the boatman leave "are you ready?" I asked her  
>yes now take it off. I want to see my surprise." she said and I could tell she was excited and ready. "OK" I said and untied the blind fold. "oh wow" she looked around and smiled "oh my oh goddess Kalona this is so beautiful" she said and laughed "yes it is but you are more beautiful." I told her and she turned around and kissed me. "is this where our honeymoon will be spent?"she asked "yes it is and I hope you will be happy." I said and she smiled and kissed me again. "Kalona how did you find this place?" she asked "lets just say I know a guy," she laughed and we walked up to the small house. I set the bags down in the door ways and picked her up and carried her in the door. She smiled and I kissed her again and carrried her inside and put her down.<strong>

**Dragon**

**I looked at Anastasia, she kissed me "i love you Dragon" "i love you more" we sat in an embrace. The door opened "hey there ya'll are" "oh Stevie Rae, how are you?" she asked "good thanks anastasia" she said and another figure walked in to the door way. I realized that it was Rephiam. "Rephiam don't you have something you want to say to them?" he sighed "Anastasia I want to tel you the I am so sorry for what I did. I felt wrong when I killed you but its just that I had to follow my father's orders. I regret that I did and I very sorry." he said and I didn't move and neither did Anastasia. The room was thrown into an awkward silence. "i forgive you Rephiam." she said and smiled. I was surprised that she did but I smiled back at her and gave her a kiss. "also I wanted to say thank you." "for what Rephiam?" she asked "for saving me over a century ago, if I had know it was you are the time I killed you then I wouldn;t had done what I did. I would have gone against my father to keep you alive." he said and I remember that it was him in that cage that Anastasia had talked me into saving. "Your welcome Rephiam." she looked at me with her cute little eyes "hey Rephiam, I think we should leave these two love birds alone." she giggled and grabbed his wrist "ok" she drug him off and closed the door leaving us alone again. "that was nice." my love said and I smiled "ya I guess it was." she smiled at me again and I laid down and she laid her head on my chest. Her eyes closed and she fell asleep. "good night my love my own" I whispered and I fell asleep, with her in my arms.**

_'Bryan' I looked around and saw I was in a field. "what the hell?" I had no idea where I was and I was for the first time in forever scared. 'Bryan' I kept hearing a woman's voice "Who are you!" I screamed 'its me Bryan, dont you remember me?' the voice asked. Now who ever she was sounded sad and dissapointed. I kept looking around. "Just tell me who the hell you are and what you want." 'oh Bryan is that anyway to talk to me, my son...'_

"**mom!" I sat up "Dragon whats wrong?" I looked at Anastasia "its nothing just a dream." "a dream about your mother?" I looked around and felt her arms around me and I looked down. She was looking me in the eyes. "don't worry, I am fine. Come on lets get back to bed." I told her and she smiled "good night" I didn't know what to do, I was for some reason remembering my mother. What did that have to do with what I had to deal with in the current time. I sighed and looked out the window and I listened to Anastasia fall back asleep. I stroked her back and kissed her softly on the forehead. I needed to know where this would go and why I was having these memories. ****I sighed and laid down and closed my eyes. I fell asleep again and had no dreams this time. all these memories where from my forgotten past. My childhood and my mother where so long ago. I wished i could have known more than I did**

**Erebus**

**I looked down unto the mortal realm. I saw. Kalona with his love, "why did you do it Kalona?" I hissed and heard foot steps coming torwads me "hey are you still up?" I turned and looked at Nyx "ya sorry just couldn't sleep." "oh well come on up to bed its late and Erebus we have things to do tomorrow." she said and I nodded "ok"**


	15. Neferet's a

**Zoey**

**I laid down on the bed, I closed my eyes "oh Kalona this place is wonderful" I said and I smiled " I am so happy you like it." he said and came over and sat on the bed. "i love you my little redbird" he said and I blushed "I love you more my raven" i said and he smiled at me and i kissed him he wrapped his arms around me and laid his head on my chest. I loved him more than anything in my life. He was perfect "Hey Zoey" I heard him whisper "yes?" "Would you like to go down to the beach?" he asked me and I smiled. I kissed him and he stood up. "I will need to change and get into a swim suit." I said and walked over to my suit case and opened it. I dug through until I found one. "something tells me you packed my bags as well as your own." He laughed "no your friend Stevie Rae did." He said "oh ok well I guess we should change and go to the beach." He smiled and kissed me. I turned and pulled my clothes off and put the swim suit on. I turned and saw Kalona had some towels and a pair of swim trunks on. I smiled and he handed me a towel and we started walking to the beach.**

**As we walked down there Kalona put his arm around my waste "my wife" he said we both laughed for a moment and I could hear the waves. The sound relaxed me and I though that these two weeks would be great. Nothing to worry about or fear. I could just relax and calm down with him, as our feet touched the sand I smiled and just dropped the towel. I ran off into the water. "come on in Kalona the water is great." I said and he laughed "ok" as he got in the water I splashed him and he looked at me. "What was that for?" he asked me and then I remembered. He didn't know that being splashed like this didn't mean that I was joking around. "Kalona I didn't mean anything. I was just joking and kidding around." I said and looked down. "oh" he picked me up and spun me around. "Kalona" I said "yes what is it?" he looked me in the eyes with care and love "I love you" I said. "I love you more my Zoey." He said and got out of his arms and jumped into the water. He laughed and chased after me. We were running around in the water, I had never felt this happy before. "I love you Kalona" I said and giggled, he caught me and started kissing my neck. I liked it "Kalona" I whispered his name. "I think we should go back to the house" he said and I nodded, "I'll race ya." I said giving him a small challenge and he laughed. "ok then but I will catch you." He said and ran after me. I started to the house, I ran inside and saw Kalona getting closer. Soon he was inside with me. I giggled and ran up the steps to the room. He tackled me onto the bed and I kissed him. "I win" I said "yes you did" he was smiling "do I get a reward." I asked and smiled "of corse." **

**Nyx **

**I smiled at my daughter. "Kalona seems to be doing well." Erebus said coming up behind me "hey" I smiled at him and he kissed me. "ya it seems he is doing well at following his path and not getting introuble." "the young priestess is doing well also." I was happy that I had a daughter so dedicated to her path. I smiled at Erebus and he looked me in the eyes. "Nyx I must go for a few days. I will see you then" he said and I nodded "ok"**

**Lenobia**

**I sighed and sat up in the bed. I had a boyfriend; I had not had a love interest in years. "Lenobia, Are you awake?" I heard Dragons voice "yes" "hurry up your running late!" I looked at my clock "Shit!" I tried to scramble out of the covers, my foot got caught and I fell. "owwwww" "are you ok?" "no I just fell on my freaken face" I growled and pulled on some cloths. "You don't have to be mean about it." I heard Anastasia "sorry, do I even have time to-" I opened the door "eat breakfast…." "you do if you eat fast." I looked at the plate she held and back up at her "how did u know that's what I ate" "don't ask questions and just eat." Dragon said. I sighed and took the plate and walked with them "hey do you think we should tell Zoey and her friends that we might have noticed Neferet changed earlier then when they thought?" Anastasia asked "maybe but there is the fact that old good side is still a little bit intact." I said "ya but it might scare Zoey to find out Neferet's a-" " I think we just shouldn't tell her" I said to Dragon cutting him off "good point lets just wait an see what happens if they kill her, then we can tell her." "so Lenobia was that him?" I looked at her "yes that was him" she smiled "yay" "don't go all crazy on me again ok" she nodded and I handed the plate to Dragon "can you take this to the cafeteria for me. I think I am already late as it is." I said and ran off to the stables, I could already tell this was going to be a terrible day.**

**I sighed and looked at the clock that hung in the stable. It was ten minutes to lunch; I watched the fledglings making sure no one got themselves hurt or worse. Then I heard it "Professor!" I ran over to one of the stalls "oh goddess" I gasped, even though I had seen it many times it was still a scary thing to watch a young fledgling die. "don't worry Will, it will be ok" the best thing we could do for them was the reassure them peace. I called for a stretcher to be brought down to the stables. By the time they got there the boy was dead. "Lenobia" I looked up and say Thanatos standing there. She put a hand on my shoulder "are you alright" I looked at her "yes, it's just a pain even after all this time to see it happen." I said and stood up "class is dismissed" I said and the students left and I watched the young boy being carried off. Looks like I was right, it was going to be a terrible day.**

_**A/N**_

_**ok so this will be a longer book than my others and well lets see if u can guess what neferet is :)**_


	16. Breakfast in bed

**Zoey**

**I woke up and smiled "Morning my love" Kalona whispered in my ear. "morning" I smiled at him and he kissed me. "i love you." he said "i love you too, I just wish it had lasted longer." we where leaving to go home tomorrow and then we would be home and I would be back to fighting evil. Kalona stood and pulled a pair of pants on. He walked out and I could hear him in the kitchen. "Kalona?" "yes what is it?" I asked and he poked his head around the corner and smiled "what are you doing?" I asked "making you some breakfast." he said and went back and I could hear him cooking and messing around. "you dont have to" I said and he laughed "i want to" he came in a few minutes late and put a tray down on my lap. "what about you?" he smiled and Kalona. "i have something I just weanted to bring your's in." he said and then walked out. I looked down at the plate, I started eating and he walked in and sat on the bed and we ate together.**

**Dragon**

**I sat at my desk, "hey" Anastasia was standing in the door way smiling at me and I watched her walk over. "hey" she kisse me and sat in my lap. I ran my hands through her hair and held her close. "i am so happy Dragon." she said and I kissed her again "so am i" she smiled and stood, "come on, classes are over." she said "ok" I stood and we walked through the halls and to our room. "Dragon" "ya" "i missed you so much while I was dead." she said and laid on our bed. "i missed you more and I was so upset and I just lost sight of what was right." I said and kissed her on the lips. I laid down and pulled her into my arms. "shush" she said "do you hear that?" she went over to the door and opened it. "LENOBIA WHERE ARE YOU OFF TO?" "WHY!" I stood "whats going on?" I asked "nothing!" "going on a date aren't ya?"`"so what is I am?" she crosed her arms and I smiled "lets leave her alone." I said and grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room. I closed the door and kissed her. "we need to have our own fun." I said and she smiled and kissed me. I picked her up and laid her on the bed. She smiled and beckoned me closer.  
><strong>

**ok ya this is kind of a short chapter and stuff so enjoy sorry for such a long while with out an update R&R tell me what ya think**


	17. return

**Zoey**

**the plane touched down in Oklahoma. I sighed and walked out to a car. "hello Priestess, Kalona." it was Darius "hey." we go in and he started Driving. My phone rang "Hello?" "ZOEY!" I recognized my father's voice "what is it?" "SHE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" he screamed "Who?" "Nefe-"the call cut out "we need to go to my fathers house!" I said "why?" "my father is in danger Neferet is trying to kill him." I looked at Kalona and he nodded "we need to Darius" "ok." he turned and started off to my dad's house.**

**We pulled up and I jumped out of the car. "Dad!" Kalona grabbed my and put a hand over my mouth. "shhhh Neferet might still be here." he said and I nodded "come on" he whispered and we walked in the door. I looked around, furniture was broken, windows were cracked. I looked at Kalona "looks like a real fight," he said and looked around "AH!" we heard screaming from upstairs, "come on" I followed Kalona up the steps and looked around. "Well well Liam looks like your daughter is here." I peaked in a door and saw my father. He was laying on the ground bleeding. "Come on in you two." Neferet said laughing. I walked in, I was sick of being scared, sick of being afraid, and most of all I was sick of Neferet hurting and killing the people I cared about just to get to me. I grabbed a piece of broken glass. I looked her in the eyes, I rushed at her. I felt it, blood. But it wasn't mine it was Neferet's. I had done it, I stabbed her. "Zoey" I backed up and I felt someone's hands on my shoulder "Are you ok?" I looked back at Kalona "ya" I looked at my father, he had gotten to his feet and had walked over to were Neferet was laying. He started saying something, I didn't understand it. "NO!" Neferet screamed and I watched a black mist leave her body. The fallen high priestess fainted. "take her out of here and leave" my father said "Dad are you ok?" "yes" I looked at him "Zoey just leave." I looked back at Kalona "come on" he said and I nodded and looked back at my father he just sat there.**

**U-yo-tsv-hi**

**I sat there and looked around, the house was a wreck. I sighed and stood, I had pulled the darkness out of Neferet and left no remanace of it. She was back to what ever pefectic way she was before that. I walked down the steps right as I saw the car pull from the drive way, "you cant keep it a secret from her forever." I turned my head "what do you want" "i just wanted to talk U-yo-tsv-hi." she said "why, I wont turn to light."i said "you say that but you do your best to protect Zoey." "SHUT UP!" I screamed "just tell me why did you take the offer the darkness gave you?" she asked "it promessed more than you could ever give."**


	18. Cliff Hanger

**Zoey**

**I sighed, my father seemed mad about something and it seemed he didn't want us to stick around to help him clean up. Kalona had tied Neferet up in the back incase she woke before we arrived back at the school. I sighed Kalona smiled and put a hand on my shoulder and I kissed him. that's when it happened, a car crashed into us. I could here the glass breaking "ZOEY!" was the last thing I heard…..**

_The end?_


End file.
